Ever After
by MoonChildAnalie
Summary: InuYasha's indecision in love is spun into a story inspired by the movie Ever After. He must choose between two princesses the serene and alluring Kikyou, or the rebellious tomboy Kagome. More conflicts arise for the world's favourite hanyou!


VOILA!! My fanfic inspired by the movie Ever After! (Note, I said inspired, not BASED.) I know the prologue moves a bit fast, but one of the hardest things to do it write a beginning. Well, at least for me.

I don't claim to be a great writer, just sos you know. Honestly, I kinda suck...But be glad you don't have to read the bull I wrote in fifth grade! That was even worse than this!!! ; Yuck.

I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any of it's characters. The only thing I own of Inu-Yasha is a looooot of tapes, manga, DVDs, and a plushie. (EEEE!! THE EARS!!! ) Also, the only thing about Ever After that I own is the movie. But I own Mariko. And Otonashi. But he doens't show his face until the end.

Cookies and ramen to whoever guess who the old woman is!!!

Prologue

It was a fast carriage. Mariko made good time. She was traveling a great distance from her castle in the west to meet a noble named Otonashi. Mariko was not supposed to have left her kingdom, but she was thoroughly furious at her father. To arrange a marriage for her to a man she had never met, and without her consent, no less! Therefore, Mariko dressed as a courtier, and left to meet Otonashi about her position. _I will not just sit idly by and let father make every decision for me. If I do nothing, I know I will regret it for life,_ she thought.

Mariko soon arrived at her destination. She was a half a day early. _Our luck was strong today. We met no bandits on the road._

She decided to look around the town. The streets were packed with those of higher class. There was an air of superiority around each person she saw. A superiority that crossed with arrogance.

Mariko looked at all the trading carts, sometimes stopping to look at small trinkets, such as brooches, necklaces, and rings with diamonds. She bought nothing; she had enough jewelry at the castle. She kept walking, and eventually entered a building dedicated to past royals and nobles. "Good morning, my Lady," said an old voice at the door. Mariko took in the appearance of her greeter; she was an old woman, in her seventies, she guessed. The lady had dark grey eyes, the colour of steel. She was not stooped over, but held herself upright. She was dressed in elaborate clothing, her grey hair combed and curled neatly, shining like silver. Her voice was old, but soothing. Mariko could tell the old woman was once very pretty, before Time and age claimed her.

"Good morning," replied Mariko, curtsying gracefully. "Have you come for the tour?" The old woman asked politely. Since she had time to kill, Mariko decided it couldn't hurt to have a look around. She was curious, after all, about the faces of the royals before her. "Yes, Madam, I have come for the tour." The woman smiled gently. "Then please, do follow me."

For ten minutes, Mariko followed the old lady, taking in the faces of the paintings. In all of the paintings of the women, the painter skillfully captured their expressions, and each one was bitter. As Mariko listened to the old woman describe how they had all had arranged marriages, Mariko understood. _Will I be like that? My bitter face frozen in time by a painting? _she thought forlornly.

"This is a painting of Princess Kikyou. She passed away just a few years ago, but this painting was done long before then," the woman explained. Mariko looked at the painting. Kikyou was certainly beautiful; she had long black hair, pale skin, deep blue eyes, and a lovely face. Her expression was slightly different from the others. She was smiling, though sadly. _Why does she seem so desolate? _thought Mariko.

Before she could ask this question, her eyes caught the painting next to Kikyou's. This was of a young girl dressed in male attire. Unlike those around her, the girl was smiling happily. She was also gorgeous; thick black hair cascading down her shoulders, her dark eyes alight, her smile true. "Ahhh," remarked the lady, "yes, that is Kikyou's younger sister, Kagome. This was painted right before she married a prince named Inu-Yasha."

"The painter captured her glow very well. It is as if the painting is alive.." murmured Mariko. The old woman chuckled. "Yes, the painter was well-known for his lifelike paintings." Mariko thought it strange that, before marriage, the young princess looked so happy. What was also strange was her male attire. "Why is she dressed so? And how could she have been so happy? Was it not an arranged marriage?" The old woman's steely eyes flashed with--sadness? Mariko couldn't tell, it was gone before she could place the emotion. "Lady Kagome was quite a rebel. She disliked wearing the large gowns of a princess, so she often wore a man's attire. And yes, in a sense, it was an arranged marriage." Mariko laughed cynically. "How could one in an arranged marriage be happy? And how was it 'in a sense'"?

The woman looked at Mariko. "Would you like to learn her story? It's a fairly long one, but it holds great meaning to me." Suddenly intrigued, she agreed. The old woman nodded, and led the princess/courtier to a small cozy room. It held two pieces of furniture: a couch and an armchair, neither looking uncomfortable. There was a small round table standing on an oval red and gold rug, which was intricately weaved. On the table was a fancy china tea set. There was even a small fireplace, with a fire already burning. It seemed as if this room was already prepared for a guest. The old woman busied herself with making the tea, using a kettle that was near the fireplace. Mariko sat herself down on the couch, waiting patiently. "Here we are," said the lady, pouring Mariko and herself a cup of the freshly brewed tea. After taking a small sip, the woman turned her attention to Mariko. "Now, how should we begin. Ah, yes. Once upon a time……"

...Yeah. Told you it kinda sucked. Sorry. But if you liked it, WOOTAGA!! Please let me know what I can do to improve. But and flames saying "tHiS sUx Go DiE!!1!111!11!!!!1" Will be ignored. Why? Because 1.) Typing like that drives me INSANE, and makes you look stupid., 2.) I'd bet my monkey that you write sucky stories yourself, so nya, 3.) I can ignore whatever I want. HA! I EET YUU!!!

Ja ne!

MoonChildAnalie


End file.
